Other realms
in the Icy Wastes]] In ''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders'', there are are several places outside of Avalon and the Wild Magic that are visited through the series, especially in the second season. Several of them are then revisited in the final episode, "The One Jewel". Each of them has also its version in Avalon: Web of Magic. Faeryland 's tree castle in Gardenia|left]] Faeryland is a realm featured in the episode "The Faery Princess". "This land of the little pixie faeries is a serene and magical place, an enchanted garden world filled with soft, verdant hills, abundant fruit, and lots of gardens. The sky is pink, the grass is blue. Faery architecture is based on plants, trees, and flowers. Faery knolls (faery houses) are everywhere, built into plants, trees, rosebushes, and so forth. The Faery Castle is built inside a tree." Faeryland is an otherworldly garden kingdom ruled by King Odeon. It has its own magic and architecture that is very different from that of the humans. When the Jewel Riders visit Faeryland, we can clearly see how much bigger they are than the faeries and how different is their magic that requires an adjustment period for non-natives. It was only accessible via the Rainbow Bridge located in the Burning Desert, which covers the western edge of Avalon. After the Jewel Riders saved Faeryland from both the wild magic and Lady Kale's plan to rule it as queen and use its magic for evil. After King Odeon is rescued and Faeryland is made safe again, he and the arrived Queen Anya of Avalon sign a treaty uniting their realms in peace. It would also briefly appear in a cut scene in "Full Circle".Full Circle (script) Faeryland was inspired by Fairyland from the British folklore. In Avalon: Web of Magic, ''there are the Fairy Realms, described as a "magical world on the web closest to Avalon"What's What | Avalon Web of Magic and including the Fairy Kingdom. Gardenia '''Gardenia' an enchanted realm featured in the episode "The Wizard of Gardenia". When the Jewel Riders first land there, it described as follows: "The flower beds are shaped in magical patterns. In the distance, orchards display exotic fruit. Brick walkways meander across the landscape, linking Japanese-style rock-and-sand gardens to lily ponds with outsize pads."The Wizard of Gardenia (script) Gardenia is full of strange living hedge/crystal animals. The ancient wizard Mallory once lived in a massive faery-castle built out of tree. He had a giant magical hedge maze known as the Wizard's Playground, hidden from sight by a spell and further protected by a force field barrier. Mallory's gnome apprentice Chance somehow still lives there, tending to the gardens. It was inspired by the Gardens of Versailles. In Avalon: Web of Magic, there are similar topiary gardens (also coming to life in one book), a hedge maze, and sculpture gardens in Ravenswood Preserve. File:Gardenia 1.png File:Gardenia 2.png File:Gardenia 3.png Icy Wastes The Icy Wastes is a realm featured in "Shadowsong" which looks a lot like the Crystal Peaks but with three moons in the sky. It is described in the script as a "frozen wasteland, an Arctic valley of ice. Three moons rise overhead emanating an eerie cast to coloring. The wind rips through the valley bringing an icy chill. on three sides of the valley are ice walls with many ledges and caves."Morgana (script) A large Indiana Jones styled cave with magical insignia and markings posted on runes leads down a slide through a trap door to the Tower of Glass. It is a "wide and very strange room filled with strangely shaped glass tubes (like glass stalactites) filled with magic. The image of Morgana appears reflected off the glass that surrounds the interior. The reflection is in pieces, cracked as if reflected off of a broken mirror."'' Morgana attempts to drain and steal the magic of the girls' Enchanted Jewels to free herself from the wild magic, but Tamara and Shadowsong use the Heart Stone to foil her evil plan. The Tower of Glass seems to be inspired by the glass tower in which the enchantress Nimue would imprison Merlin in some versions of Arthurian legend. In ''Avalon: Web of Magic, there are the Mountains of Glass in Aldenmor. Jurassic World This world is a "Jurassic era land filled with dinos and steaming pools of lava", accessible only through the very special Time Stone portal hidden in the Jungle. Its dangerous Dinosaur Valley '''is briefly visited by the Jewel Riders in the episodes "Mystery Island" (and where also Lady Kale gets briefly trapped there by them), and again in "The One Jewel". Magic Lagoon The '''Magic Lagoon is wondrous lagoon featured in the episode "The Jewel of the Sea". It is located beyond the sea border mists of Avalon and the Jewel Riders arrive there via The Jewel of Avalon. In the work-in-progress treatment "Mermaids", it was known as the Oyster Lands: "a magical place of crystalline oysters and sea horses, where the mer-people's magic pearls originate, guarded by a dreaded sea serpent. Once every 7 years, a mer-person must brave the Oyster Lands to get more seed pearls for their own harvestlands. A thousand years ago, a wizard jewel landed here, turning everything magical and crystalline. Problem is, it also turned to crystal the egg of the sea serpent who lived here, and the poor mother has been sitting on it and fiercely defending it against all intruders all this time, not understanding why the thing doesn't hatch.""Mermaids" story outline The Lagoon inspired the Aldenmor's seaside kingdom of Aquatania in Avalon: Web of Magic. Magic Veldt The Magic Veldt is a realm featured in the episode "Shadowsong". It is where the Jewel Rider Tamara first meets a very strange unicorn, the titular Shadowsong, who then becomes her special friend. The script described it as a beautiful "great grassy field, a magical 'African' style veldt, Serengeti plains," with some forested areas that are full of strange wild plants and trees. Vale of the Unicorns The Vale of the Unicorns is the legendary unicorn kingdom ruled by Queen Sierra. It is featured in the episode "Vale of the Unicorns". The episode's draft script describes it "a magic land by the seashore. The Vale is set in the rocky crags along the empty seacoast. It is a magical, primeval setting that hasn't changed in thousands of years. In the distance, huge rocks rise up from the sea in jagged arcs and spikes." Its magic enables all unicorns and humans to communicate freely. In the highlands, there is the enormous Cave of Trials ("the cave leads into the huge rock formations that rise up from the sea. There's a ramp of rock and shale leading up to the mouth of the cave") leading to the Magic Path: "A protected a cove just off of the ocean. Great waves break against the jutting rocks surrounding the cove. From above in the highlands, a path winds down to the cove. The floor of the cove is flat and inlaid like a gameboard. Large white pearl diamonds inlay across the floor of the cove forming patterns (each one big enough to hold a unicorn). On the far side of the floor stands a black marble plinth, about four feet tall." Walking the dangerous path successfully and retrieving the Unicorn Jewel determines who will become the new ruler of the unicorns. Unknown to the unicorns, the place is actually a former lair of one of the ancient wizards, which explains all the traps. The Cave was partially inspired by the then-recent (1994) video game Doom II.Vale of the Unicorns (script) In Avalon: Web of Magic, the land of unicorns is called Dalriada. References Category:Geography Category:Miscellaneous